


Pre-Long Conversation

by Kyrate



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrate/pseuds/Kyrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the actual proposal scene that the characters in the short story A Long Conversation talk about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Long Conversation

Simon loved going out on patrols now that he was a shadowhunter, he loved the rush   
of adrenaline and the satisfying spurt of ichor as he fatally stabbed a demon and sent it back to its home dimension. He first started patrolling with Jace and that had been equal parts embarrassing and ridiculous, Jace took a lot of pleasure in ridiculing him, not because he was a bad shadowhunter, but because that was how Jace showed affection. He then started hunting with Clary, and those felt special because it was just the two of them, talking about their relationships and offering advice and telling inside jokes to each other that only friends would know.

Hunting with Isabelle though, was a completely different affair altogether.

Demon slaying became a date night for them. Sure they had their fair share of dinner dates and movie marathons (Star Wars was a favorite), but demon slaying was ultimately their way of going out. He was insanely proud so see her fighting by his side; it made him feel like he could conquer the world if he wanted. So when Isabelle got a report of demon activity near the Brooklyn Bridge, Simon jumped at the opportunity.

It was already dark when they got to the bridge, the white lights of Manhattan glittering in the sky. Isabelle stood at the foot to the bridge, she had her stele out and was drawing a farsighted rune on her forearm.

“Why would demons come to a bridge? You’d think they’d hole up in a place where they wouldn’t have any chance of falling into the East River.” Isabelle rolled her eyes affectionately.

“They’re demons Simon, not criminal masterminds,” she said, tucking her stele into her belt. She turned towards him then, her dark eyes glittering with anticipation, “ready babe?” She asked with a grin. Simon pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss before unstrapping his bow from his back.

“Always.” Isabelle uncoiled her whip and the two of them made their way up the pathway between the roads. Simon gripped his bow tighter as they made their way across the bridge, there weren’t many people, thankfully, but there were no signs of any demons.

“Where are they,” Isabelle whispered pulling out her sensor from her belt. The small device began to beep and Simon looked up at the imposing arches of the bridge and frowned. He knocked an arrow and released the bowstring, letting the arrow fly up toward the metal supports. There was a shrieking noise and they watched as a black shape hurtled towards the sidewalk and splatter on the wood of the walkway. Isabelle’s mouth twisted in disgust.

“Found them,” Simon said flatly. There was a shriek of outrage then, and a dozen black shapes dropped from the arch and landed a few feet in front of them, only these creatures weren’t dead.They were shax demons, their ugly bodies pulsed and their mouths dripped with dark saliva. Isabelle grinned, a smile that promised death and destruction, and lunged at the demons with the ferocity of a tiger. 

Simon advanced behind her, bow raised, firing arrows left and right to give Isabelle some cover. She was a whirlwind of death, her electrum whip was an extension of her body, and it flayed the demons alive. Out of the corner of his eye Simon saw a demon advance on him. He drew a knife from his belt. The demon lunged at him, but Simon sidestepped and sunk the blade into its flesh.

Black ichor spurted onto his hand as he gripped the demons skin and tore the knife through its fat neck, severing its head from its body. The dead shax demon fell the ground, its remains disappearing into air. Simon turned and saw Isabelle, she was coiling her whip around her wrist nonchalantly as a dozen demon bodies started to disappear behind her. Simon stared at her. 

Isabelle had some ichor smeared on her cheek and was covered in demon blood and dirt and Simon thought she couldn’t have been more beautiful. After everything he had been through, from becoming a vampire, to losing his memories, then becoming a shadowhunter, he somehow always had Isabelle. She had fought tooth and nail to be with him after his memory loss and five years later they were still together, now fighting demons together. Simon felt all the love and joy in him swell in his chest, a tidal wave of emotion crashed into him and he said the first words that came into his head.

“Marry me.” Isabelle froze, her gaze whipped towards his in shock. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and her black eyes were stunned.

“What?” Her voice was barely a whisper as her gaze locked onto his. Simon stared back at her equally surprised, he hadn’t really expected to propose like this. He actually hadn’t planned on proposing at all. But he realized that despite his impulsiveness he meant what he said, he wanted to marry her. So Simon, keeping his gaze locked on hers, took a step forward, grabbed her hands, and dropped to one knee.

“Usually boyfriends are more prepared than I am, I haven’t gotten a ring yet and I hadn’t really planned this at all. But Izzy you… you’re amazing. Sometimes I can’t believe that I have you in my life and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re everything that I want and I love you so so much.” He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands. “So will you marry me?”

His question hung in the air for a second, and Simon felt apprehension bubble up in his stomach when Isabelle flung her arms around him and nearly knocked over. She kissed him then, passionate and hard, and Simon was almost dizzy with happiness. After a moment they broke apart, Isabelle had a brilliant smile and her eyes shone.

“So I take it that’s a yes?” Simon said smiling.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly, then she kissed him again, and Simon momentarily forgot that they were in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge and surrounded by traffic and covered in demon blood. He breathed her in as he kissed her, she smelled faintly of gardenias underneath the ichor as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

“I have to tell Clary,” he said pulling away “like right now.”

“I’ll tell Alec and Magnus.” She laced their fingers together and led him down the walkway, back towards their apartment. “And I want an engagement party, two days from now.” Simon turned to look at her and she met his gaze, there was sadness in her eyes but also pride and a sort of nostalgia. The date Isabelle was talking about was Max Lightwood’s birthday, he would have been fourteen. Simon squeezed Isabelle’s hand and kissed the top of her head.

“Sounds like a perfect party date.” Isabelle smiled at him, as they made their way across the bridge together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why CC didn't write the actual scene that A Long Conversation was talking about but I figured someone needed to write it so I did.


End file.
